kartland_almanacfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario kart mh v2 m
mario_kart_mh_v2_m is the current map for Party KartLand. You can unzip a copy into your maps folder from this link. The map is a modified version of the one on Block Party. It was created by J-Man and map designers Archmage MC and Alpha_Alex, on the basis that it would be shared between Mike Honcho's and Block Party, and T0St3D wouldn't get antsy about it. Basic Description The main area of the map is a large square, with blue spawn in top right and red spawn in the bottom left. In front of both spawns, there is a large two floor tunnel that is team colored. In the middle of the main area, there is a large four floor high building with breakable glass on two of the floors that is commonly referred to as the Middle Building. High above the middle building, there is a cloud near the very top of the main area known as Top Cloud. Without Jetpack, This is hard but possible to reach as all classes. On the right (Blue's) side of the map, there are many large boxs, along with breakable billboards of all the classes. On the left (Red's) side of the map, there is a race car stop, along with the start/finish line. There is also a small box, that when entered places you inside of a bumper car. To exit, enter your team's spawn room. Features in This Map NEW to mario_kart_mh_v2_m * SPELL BOOKS!!! * A mysterious box by the checkered line (not visible in the picture) that you walk into and drive in a bumper car! To exit, enter your spawn room. NEW to mario_kart_mh_v2 * There is now a boxing room in the basement of middle building called "Fight Club". It has similar rules to the melee room, and is more fit for Heavy boxing. It can be also be reached by looking for a door to it in your spawn's basement. * We have re-introduced music into the map! You can check out the music boxes in the middle building. There is also a little button on the right that turns the music off. * A hidden scavenger hunt mode where you find clues and open a pretty big secret! (Actually not that big since coding for the golden pan touch was never completed, but we can find ways to simulate it ourselves.) * The mechanic for the melee room was changed because Archmage was an idiot. You now turn into melee-weilding midgets in forced third-person as you go inside. This can be turned off inside the admin room, but this also disables the melee & boxing room rules. * Companion Cube. NEW to mario_kart_mh * A new room for spycrab raffles has been added, you can find it inside one of the outer doors of the middle building. There are also private spycrabbing rooms inside it. * Melee room has a new anti-gun mechanic that forces you to switch to melee. Other features * The Melee Room a.k.a. Recreation Room, where players go to melee duel. Don't even try to pull a Dude of Funn and use guns inside, we have admins and security measures. The melee room is also the place for Sandman Wars. * The drowning pool, just below the melee room. * Cat buses. That can FREAKING. FLY. This is a reference to something, but no one seems to remember what it was. * You can drive the vehicles on the track by binding a key to +use. * You have teleporters in your spawn, so it's unlikely you'll have issues with spawn-camping. * You can also spawn sentries out-front by hitting one of the two switches at the door. * You can find 3 ways into the skybox, where you will look HUGE to the people on the main area! * There's a hidden room inside middle building, where you could snipe people from and/or set up an Engineer camp. * The coffee room. Go on, have a drink and a sandwich in there. * If you can make it up there, you can be king of the top cloud. And snipe people from there too! * Oodles of other secrets! Trivia * A plaque can be found on BLU's side behind a pink block. * The windows on the bus tunnels were strengthened slightly since mario_kart_2_mh_v2, due to a design screw-up involving a spawn's missing window that somehow got past the beta-testers. * There are credits added inside a red box, which also happens to be the least-used entrance to the skybox. * There is a hall of avatars, that has been updated from mario_kart_dm, that features a few of the contributors to Mike Honcho's Cantina. It's located in the middle building. The only one that was left from the original was T0St3D's, who owns Block Party and now Party Honcho's Kartland. * Death-Bunny has a picture in the hall of avatars for building his version of the new map. His version wasn't ever finished or got to a reasonable point to be considered for map rotation at the time, but J-Man was happy to put his avatar up for the sake of good sportsmanship. * Death-Bunny's version, Mario kart db b2, is released as a private map that only a few people have access to currently, and it is not downloadable. * A gravestone for Fallen is hidden in the skybox area. * There may be a newer map with more features soon, and it'll kick the current scavenger hunt in the groins! Category:Browse Category:Maps